iLike Freddie
by DollHouseBammx
Summary: Carly finally realizes she likes Freddie.But what if its too late? and your best friend likes him too? What now? All's fair in love and war;OneXshot.;Creddie and some Seddie.


[Carly Shay's POV)

_I remember that one particular day...the day that changed my life forever._

_I was about 15yrs old and was still trying to realize my true feelings toward a special person._

_Now,i was totally convinced that we were friends and that i didn't share his feelings back._

_That is..**.UNTIL NOW.**_

_Follow me into my story._

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Carly!"An excited Spencer yelled."Time to wake 's time for school!"

"Ughhh!Fine.I'm up!I'm up!"Carly hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush her am i having dreams about Freddie?Could it be i...No,that's not it.

**-Carly's Dream-**

_"Oh, make me the happiest man in the world."Freddie bent down."Will you marry me?"_

_"Of,course my love."Carly Smiled."I love you."She bent down and kissed him._

_"I love you too."_

**-End of Carly's Dream-**

_huh...Weird._

"Carly!Earth to Carly!"Sam waved her hand in front of a dazed Carly.

"HUH?What?"Carly shook her head in confusion.

"Geez,you were in a daze or you okay,Carls?"Sam asked.

"Oh,yeah,I'm fine."Carly shook the feeling off.

Freddie walked over to Carly and Sam's lockers where they were standing.

"Hey, i was thinking of some new ideas for today's iCarly and..."His voice drifted off.

_aaaahhhhh...he has a beautiful eyes and his hair looks so soft...i never really noticed how cute he is...._

"OMG!What am i doing?"Carly shook her self out of the daze.

"Yeah,what are you doing?"Sam said shaking her hand in her face yet again.

"Nothing,what idea were you thinking about Freddie?"She smiled towards him._he's so ...STOP IT!Stop it,Carly!You don't like him in that way!_

"You know,we'll talk l8tr. Carly's obviously not feeling good."He walked towards his class.

After he left Sam looked towards Carly seriously and hit her arm.

"OW!"Carly yelled."Sam!"

"Carls,there's something wrong with you."Sam said."Spill."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I know something's up.I can tell by the way you look at Freddie."Sam said."and how you keep spacing out."

"Wellll,the thing is i can't stop thinking about him or having dreams about 's weird."Carly finally realized why it was all happening."I...I think i like Freddie."

"You're Kidding,right?"

"No,atleast i think i'm not."

"Carls,you can't be serious."Sam said.

"Why?"

"Because....i like Freddie."

"What?When did this happen?You never liked Freddie before."

"I don't know how.I guess FredWierdo got to me."

"Either way he doesn't like you,he's always liked me."

"Don't be so sure of it."

"Why do you say that?"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The School bell rang.

"Gotta go,Carls."Sam leaves to go to class and leaves a confused Carly behind.

_Don't be so sure of it...._

Sam's words kept repeating in her head.

_Forget it. You KNOW Freddie likes you._

She walked to her class with a clear head.

**-After school;Carly's APT.-**

"Carly!Carly,you here?"Freddie walked in her apt."Hmm,guess not?"As,he was making his way out he saw Carly walking towards him.

"Oh,hi Freddie."Carly Smiled.

"Hey,Carly.I wanted to make sure you're okay. You weren't yourself earlier."

"I'm fine,thanks."Carly invited him in and motioned him to sit down."Listen,there's something i wanted to tell you."

"Sure,Go ahead."

"I....I like you.I mean it.I really like you."Carly said."I couldn't stop thinking of kept having dreams of you and i told Sam that you still liked me and she was all like 'Don't be sure of it'"

"Carly....I-I'm sorry."

"W-what?"

"I'm with Sam now."

"B-But i thought you liked me."

"I don't anymore.I gave up on you. You never liked me. Sam did."

"OMG."Carly felt warm tears form in her eyes.

"Carly,i've liked you for a LONG time and you always said we're friends."He started to leave."And now you suddenly like me.I'm NOT a doll you can play with whenever you want to."

"Freddie..."Carly started. and he decides not to listen and leaves.

_The guy of her dreams is walking away and yet she's just standing there letting him walk out of her life._

She fell back onto the couch shocked.

Spencer walked in."Carly?You okay?"

"No,I'm not.I like Freddie and he's with Sam."

"Wow.I never saw that coming."

"I know! I mean Sam and Freddie?!"

"Not that. YOU like Freddie."

"So?"

"Well,you never liked was just a friend to you."Spencer said.

"Yeah,well loves me."

"Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"Prove that you really care and that you really love him like you say you do."Spencer said."Do something that will make him realize the truth."

_"_Know what,Spence? I know exactly where i can do it."

_ -------------------------------------------------------------Towards the end of a iCarly Segment---------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Well,this is the end of another iCarly segment and...."

"WAIT!There's one thing being left out."Carly motioned freddie to put the camera mainly on her now.

"Okay,this is real hard to say but,Freddie who is my neighbor and best guy friend liked me for a LONG time and i never returned these feelings.I always saw him as a friend and...just recently i've been having dreams and thought about him constantly and never understood ...i realized i like Freddie.I REALLY like him. what hurt was that he was with someone else. He's currently dating...Sam..._**MY**_ best friend ....I'm not mad because you were there to love him and i HAD my chance and never took it...now i know what's it's like to lose some thing you love so...so...much."Carly finished with tears.

"You mean that,Carly?"Freddie turned off the camera and put it down.

"Yes."

He moved towards her and kissed her on the lips.

"Wait,aren't you with Sam?"She looked over at Sam.

"Nahhh,you go ahead Carls.I ALWAYS knew Freddie liked you more."

"Thanks,Sam."They hugged and laughed."So,how was it being his girlfriend?"

"Honestly? Pretty boring. NOT my type.I was actually gonna break up with him."Sam said."Buuuttt,i guess this is better."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Now you know my life wasn't exactly a fairytale with a prince in shining armor riding a white horse. But,in my imagination he WAS my prince and ALWAYS will be.**

**I go by Carly Benson. Does it sound bad? Sam thinks it sounds so Nerdy.I don't care i LOVE it.**

**Don't tell Sam though but she looks cute with Gibby.(JK)**

**AND NOW i leave you with the Author.**

**Sincerly,**

**Carly;)**

XxL.L. :i know this is real short and cheesy but this story popped in to my head! and i had to write it down.

NEW STORY COMING SOON:I love my Best Friend's Boyfriend-A Moliver fanfic;Where Miley discovers she has feelings for Oliver even though Oliver's dating her best friend, Lily.

Jackson helps Miley win Oliver's heart. Question is:why?

Finddd outtt!

and i'm going to update Rockstar Identity soon!(like today,maybe?Although i only have one review):


End file.
